C R E A T I O N
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: With a little bit of an Informant's DNA, Shinra was able to create something new; another person.


**C R E A T I O N**

* * *

><p>Red eyes blinked blearily, looking for the first time as the world slowly started to come into focus. He felt something heavy on his face, could smell the medical smell of the air he breathed. He blinked again, inhaling as his mind began to clear. He looked down, tilting his head slightly at the mask that lay over his mouth and his nose, giving him oxygen.<p>

There was a noise beside him and there was a bespecled brunet in a lab coat as well as a woman without a head next to him. For some reason, neither of these things seemed odd to him. Especially since the woman without a head seemed to have black smoke rising out of her neck. He turned his head back so that he was facing back towards the ceiling once more.

The brunet spoke, things that the raven couldn't understand. But he could tell that the brunet was elated. "Celty! Look! It worked!" The bespecled scientist enthused to the headless woman. "He's awake! He can see and he can breathe on his own! I knew it would pay off!" The brunet seemed to dance about before reading something the headless woman, Celty, typed on her PDA.

"_You know that if Izaya ever finds out that you cloned him, He's going to be mad._" Obviously her words affected him since he took a pause and gave a thoughtful look before shrugging. "I'm sure he'll be fine knowing that there's another him! But first we have to teach him things before we can release him out into the world. I'm sure that Izaya will be fine!"

* * *

><p>Days went by; Roppi was still on an oxygen tank from time to time until he was able to fully breathe on his own. He learned from scratch, how to eat, and his body able to process more solid foods easier than a child would. Drinking came easily to him since it was something he learned how to do the first time he came off of the oxygen tank.<p>

Walking came next. It was a simple matter of putting one foot in front of the other, since he'd already mastered standing and wasn't exactly thrilled on the idea of wheeling himself around on a scooter or in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Roppi seemed to learn everything quickly. Maybe it was because he was made up of Izaya Orihara's DNA, or maybe it was because Shinra had made him so that he was a fast learner, either way, Roppi was learning fast.

The thing that surprised Shinra and Celty the most was the first thing that Roppi spoke, in a slightly harsh voice that was obviously not used to speaking was 'Why did you make me?' Obviously the raven wasn't all that thrilled with learning that he was an almost perfect carbon copy of the infamous informant.

Both Shinra and the headless woman were at a loss of words. They both looked away, Shinra's face filled with a slight guilt since the only reason he had was such a selfish reason. The raven frowned and left the room.

He spent the next day or two in his room that he'd been in since he'd first woken up. It was almost as if it were a little child pouting. There came a soft knock on the door, but there was no voice. "Come in." The only person who he let in was Celty since he'd 'banished' Shinra from the room unless he was ill. There was a dip on the bed, his back still facing the door.

Something soft was placed on him, and he gave it a glance before sitting up to face the headless woman. It almost seemed as if she smiled at it when he slipped on the coat with the overly long sleeves. It almost seemed like a sheepish smile then when he glanced at the sleeves that so easily covered his hands. There was a quiet typing and he looked up at the PDA.

_"Shinra and I do really care for you, even if Shinra was a bit selfish in his reasons for creating you. I empathize with you, Roppi,"_ Ah yes, the name that they had given him. Hachimenroppi or Roppi for short. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't argue with it since he didn't quite care if he had a reasonable name or not. There came more typing after what was on the PDA had been erased, her shadows seeming to move out of her fingers and onto the letters almost as if they were fingers too. _"I'm a dullahan, and I'm sure it's already obvious that I'm not human. But still, Shinra made you, so you should at least thank him. You can't say that you have a bad life, right?"_

The reasoning was so simple, Roppi couldn't argue with that. He almost squirmed, but bit his lip. He gave Celty a nod, and it almost seemed like she smiled again, like a mother would to a child before she gave a pat to his head. He got up from his bed, still wearing the coat, and made his way to Shinra's office. It wouldn't be hard for the underground doctor to see him, if it weren't for the fact that he had his back to the door and was intently typing something on his laptop.

After was seemed like an encouraging look from Celty, and with cheeks heated in embarrassment in the fact that he was doing something so embarrassing, he stepped past the last barrier and quickly wrapped his arms around the underground doctor's neck, burying his face so that the brunette wouldn't be able to see his flushed appearance.

"Even though I may not like... existing, thank you. At least I met you and Celty." yes, they were the ones to took care of him, mostly Shinra who seemed more like a doting mother then an underground doctor sometimes when it came to the raven.

And that... that was good enough for Him.


End file.
